loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Wilson
Rose Wilson is a supporting character of the DC Animated Original Movie, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. She is the daughter of Slade Wilson, the President of the United States of the parallel Earth and publicly encourages the people of the planet to stand against the Crime Syndicate. She is also the main love interest of J'onn J'onzz. Personality Rose is a kind, caring, brave and independent young woman. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what is right while showcasing great determination and hope for the people of the parallel Earth by publicly speaking and encouraging others. Rose isn't afraid to take action as she has gained many supporters through the freedom of speech, showing they aren't afraid to take a stand against the Syndicate. While she loves her father, Rose is deeply disappointed with him, viewing him to be a coward too afraid to stand up and fight to save their world, putting a strain on their relationship. Rose also shows she doesn't judge others by their appearances shown during her time with Martian Manhunter that she was happily comfortable being with him in his true Martian form and actually felt uncomfortable when he was in disguise. Background Rose is the daughter of the President of the United States from the parallel Earth. Rose lived a happy life with her parents and deeply admired her father in her childhood, seeing him a war hero, helping to defend their country. However, when she was a teenager, Rose sadly lost her mother when she was killed by Ultraman, leader of the Crime Syndicate. Years later, the Crime Syndicate have taken almost complete control of the Earth and the people of the planet are allowed to live their lives as long as the police and government don't cause inference, allowing the Syndicate to do whatever they please. Rose's father, Slade Wilson, listens to their demands to ensure the survival of millions of people. However, Rose disagrees and takes a stand against her father, making public speeches to encourage others to join her to help bring down the Crime Syndicate for their crimes and injustice. Gradually, Rose gains the support of many who are willing to join her, viewing her to be an inspiration. Relationships J'onn J'onzz J'onn J'onzz, also known as the Martian Manhunter is one of the Founding Members of the Justice League and is the main love interest of Rose Wilson. J'onn and Rose first met at the White House when the President ordered to speak with them regarding their fight against the Crime Syndicate, believing they are only causing more harm than good. Rose interrupts the meeting and expresses her beliefs they now have chance to save their world by the Justice League's arrival. Seeing her father is too afraid to take action to stop the Syndicate, Rose is disappointed with her father, beginning to view him from the great war hero he once was to an apparent coward. J'onn reads her mind and instead tells her that as a war hero, he dearly values human life more than anyone, revealing the reason he is against taking action is to ensure the millions of lives to dozens of people. Rose is surprised he knew what she was thinking and J'onn apologizes for reading her mind, assuring it was an accident. Since then, J'onn and Rose begin to develop romantic feelings for each other, feeling a strong bond between them. Worried for Rose's safety, knowing that her public speaking will make her a target, J'onn separates himself the League and begins to secretly watch over her, disguised as one of her bodyguards. During one of Rose's public speeches, The Archer attempts to assassinate her, but she is saved when J'onn reveals himself. J'onn excuses himself to defeat the Archer, leaving Rose, surprised and amazed. Once the Archer is defeated, J'onn apologizes to Rose for not revealing himself to her and asks to continue to protect her until the crisis has passed, Rose gladly and happily accepts. While their time together is short, J'onn and Rose fall in love with each other and grow more closer as J'onn continues to protect her. Gallery J'onn & Rose (Justice League - Crisis on Two Earths).jpg External Links *Rose Wilson - DC Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:TV Love Interests Category:One-Shot Love Interest